Somewhere Over the Rainbow
by xXDreamer123Xx
Summary: A teenage girl suddenly gets sucked into her favorite anime show Brigadoon and has adventures with Marin, Melan, and the gang.Will she be able to protect Marin from the monsters that she is targeted. And why are they after her as well? No flames or mean comments
1. Chapter 1

It was a stormy day on the weekend. A sixteen year old girl decides to spend some time watching some TV in her room. She wanted to watch some of her favorite anime shows as she looked through her DVD collection.

Brigadoon: Marin & Melan grabbed her attention. She really loved this show. It wasn't popular like Dragonball Z or Naruto, but still she thought it was a cool and cute show. She inserted the DVD into the DVD player in the armoire and lay on her bed.

As it was loading a knock came from her door. She turned and saw her dad standing at the doorway holding the door, dressed in a suit.

"Ok, Autumn we are heading out to the party. We'll be back in a couple of hours." He said while he was fixing his tie.

"Alright dad." She said. After her dad fixed his tie, Autumns mom came in wearing a tan dress and golden heels.

"Will you be alright with dinner tonight?" she asked her daughter.

"Don't worry, I'll FFY." **(A/N-FFY means Fend For Yourself)**

"Ok, we'll be picking your sister up on our way back." Autumn nodded.

"Love you." Her parents said in unison as they left and closed the door. She really loved her family, but she sometimes felt like she was all alone. Her sister wouldn't socialize with her because she always makes fun of her for watching anime and she hangs out more with her friends than her own sister.

Her parents are always out. They would go on dinner dates or to a friend's party. Her father is a firefighter and he would go out of town for business meetings for a couple days or even a week. Her mother would work late night shifts sometimes, since she was a nurse.

So all in all, she was always at home all to herself. She sometimes imagines what it will be like to have a big happy family, like Marin's family. They were always happy and cheerful every day and they will do anything to protect Marin.

Marin is such a cute, funny, and adorable chracter. She really is lucky to have family like that, even though she has trouble with kids at school and her living conditions at the tenement. She had a perfect life.

Autumn sighed as the opening came on, the suddenly the screen froze. Confused she got up from the bed and tried to fix the TV.

_Did the disc get scratched? _She thought as tried pressing some buttons on the DVD player, but no luck.

Then, screen went white and shined a bright light which blinded autumn. She squint her eyes as the bright light from the screen started to get brighter, the next thing she knew everything around her started spinning. She was getting dizzy and fell to the ground blacked out.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, Autumn eyes opened and blinked a few times to adjust her vision. But sadly she couldn't because she was far-sighted and her glasses were missing. She felt like she was lying on something soft and comfortable. She rubbed her head and ran her fingers on her dirty blond hair.

"W-What happened?" she asked herself. At that time a young girl with red hair, green eyes and glasses asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so." Autumn said as she sat up.

"Here, we fixed these for you." A man in his 20's with blonde hair and blue eyes passed a pair of glasses to Autumn and put them back on

"Thank you." She said. Once her vision cleared with her glasses on, she couldn't believe what she just saw.

Standing in front of her was Marin Asagi and her family. There was Grandma Moto, Grandpa Shuta and his assistant Mike, The Momoi Triplets, Grandpa Shiro, and Tadashi, Juns father. Jun herself was the only person missing from the group who was probably working a late shift.

Autumn didn't know what to say. She was actually at the tenement house and here were the characters of Brigadoon.

"I-I… I" she stammered and looked down embarrassed. She noticed that her shoes and clothes were gone and were replaced with a white robe. She was also on a futon bed with patches which explained why she was lying on something soft and comfortable.

"Poor dear, I don't think she understand us." said Grandma Moto. Marin looked at her sadly for her not being able to speak Japanese. She was really hoping for her to make friends with her.

"Is there anything we could to help her?" Said Mike with concern.

"Maybe you should try speaking to her Mike." Shuta Suggested.

"What?! Me?" Mike exclaimed.

"She's probably an American like you." The first triplet said.

"With your help maybe she can understand us." The second triplet said.

"And maybe teach her a little Japanese." The third triplet said.

"Will you do it Mike?" The triplets said in unison. Before he can answer, Autumn spoke.

"Wait, I don't think that would be necessary." She was listening to the entire conversation and she understood them perfectly like plain English. They all looked at her surprises until Marin started cheering.

"Hooray! She can understand us!" Autumn smiled at her cheerfulness and Marin came up to her.

"Hi my names Marin, Marin Asagi, What's yours?" She asked.

"My name is Autumn, Autumn Marigold." She introduced. Then Marin stared introducing her whole family to her, which she already knew, but decided to keep quiet for now. After the introductions Autumn began asking some questions.

"It's great to meet you all, but does anyone know what happen to me?"

"You mean you don't know." Mike said and Autumn nodded.

"All remember was that I was watching TV, then the screen froze, and a bright light flashed into my eyes then nothing. How did I get here?"

"When I on my way home from school I saw you fall out of the sky out of nowhere and I was the one who brought you here." Marin answered.

"Really? In that case I should thank you Marin." She smiled and rubbed the top of head as she giggled. Then she started yawning and so did Marin. She didn't realize how tired she was. How long was she out?

"It's getting late, you should get some shut eye and maybe we can resolve this tomorrow." They all agreed and everyone left the room saying there goodnights except for Marin and Grandma Moto. She looked around and realized that there were futons beds beside her.

"Is this your room?" Autumn asked.

"Yes it is I hope it's alright." Moto answered.

"Oh it's alright I do appreciate for everything." Moto and Marin started tucking themselves into bed.

"Grandma Moto, is Autumn gonna be stay with us?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course she is welcome to stay for as long as she likes." she replied with a smile.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Autumn and Marin couldn't hold her smiles. After saying their goodnights to each other, Autumn almost shut her eyes when Marin spoke.

"Autumn?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad you're staying here with us, you and me will be good friends."

Autumn smiled. "I'm glad I'm staying here too." She smiled back and went right to sleep. Autumn rested her head on the pillow and let the sleep wash over her.

* * *

Somewhere in the world of Brigadoon, two figures were standing on a pillar that reached above the clouds. The pillar had strange symbols like something that you would see from the Aztecs. One of the figures was a female wearing pink, while the other was a male fashioned in grey and silver.

"Pyon!" the female cried as everything around them began to shake.

"I know. I know we must face the day of Pasca. If Creis and Divine cannot be found, then Brigadoon will perish."

* * *

**How do you guys like it? I haven't seen many Brigadoon fanfics and decided to make one. I don't own the anime or characters, except for Autumn. All rights to Sunrise. I hope you like where this is going and stay tuned for more chapters coming your way. Kind reviews and comments are accepted**


	2. Chapter 2

**Autumn POV**

"Autumn, it's time to wake up." someone spoke softly and nudging me gently.

Groaning, I buried my face in my arms and tried to ignore the voice that was forcing me from my well-deserved sleep.

Hearing a sigh, I opened one of my eyes just a little bit and saw Mike crouching next to me.

"Alright," he sighed, standing up. "I guess I'll go and tell everyone that will be eating breakfast without you. You're probably not hungry, anyway."

My stomach started growling giving away my sleep. My eyes slowly open as I sat up straight and put on my glasses that lay beside me. "Breakfast?"

Laughing, Mike nodded and held out his hand. "Of course, Grandma Moto says you're staying with us now. That makes you part of the family. C'mon everyone's waiting for you." he explained.

Grabbing his hand, I hoisted myself up with his help and smiled sheepishly at him. "Yeah, thanks and good morning."

"Good morning to you too." Mike replied with a smile. As I was following Mike to the dining room It suddenly hit me like a rock be thrown at my head. What really happened last night wasn't a dream. I was actually in the anime world of Brigadoon. But, how will ever get back home.

I pushed my thoughts aside as we arrived at the dining room. "Good morning, Autumn." Everyone said at the table with a smile. Wow, I never had a good morning like this.

"Come sit over here, Autumn." Marin who was already dressed in her school uniform patted a seat that was between her and Uncle Onando.

I nodded and accept the invitation. Once I sat down the food arrived with steaming bowls of rice, pork buns, pickled radish, and ramen noodles. It looked so delicious that It made my mouth water.

"Thank you for the food!" Marin said happily. After saying our grace, we started eating. I've always wanted to try Japanese foods to eat and boy it was delicious.

"How's the food, Autumn?" Marin asked.

"It's really good; I never had Japanese food for breakfast." I answered.

"I know right, Grandma Motos cooking is the best." Mike commented while sipping his noodles. After everyone was finished with breakfast Marin grabbed her bag taking off to school. "Bye, Autumn."

"Bye, Marin have a nice day." I waved to her. As she opened the door she bumped into someone's breasts and realized it was Jun.

"Oh, Jun did you just get back from the night shift?"

"Yes, I'm practically sleep walking." She sighed sadly. Then they started talking about Jun's dad who was sitting outside drunk. Poor Jun she must be really stressed and tried for having to work for their income. Maybe I should find a job somewhere?

"Jun I want you to meet somebody." Marin said. She ran towards me and grabbed my wrist and pulled me outside to meet Jun.

"Jun, this is Autumn, she's going to be staying with us now." Jun looked at me up and down and then smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Autumn." She extended her hand. "Nice to meet you too, Jun." I shake her hand gently as Marin smiled at us happy for meeting each other.

"Oh, I better get going or I'll late." Marin snapped out of her daydream.

"See ya!" She said as she ran off to school. "Have a nice day, Marin." Jun said as she disappeared around the corner.

"Marin is a sweet girl." I commented and Jun nodded in agreement. "Yes she is." Our thoughts were interrupted by belch from Jun's father who was babble nonsense drunk.

"Let's get him back inside, I'll help you out."

"Thank you, Autumn." She said smiling with relief. He smelled really bad as we both carried him to Jun's room. Did this guy even shower? After we got him Jun thanked me again for helping and I left her alone to sleep.

I went to find Grandma Moto about my clothes from last night. I found her in the kitchen doing dishes and asked. "Hey, Grandma Moto do you where my clothes are?"

"Your clothes are already dry and I left them in our room." She replied turning to me. I thanked her as I went back to the room to change. My clothes were neatly folded with belt placed to the side when I got there.

I change out of the robe to my undergarments, white-t-shirt, black capris pants with my belt, socks and black converse. Once I changed I went to find Grandma Moto in to ask if I can help out around here. A few moments later I found her sweeping outside, and then I asked her.

"My dear, that's generous of you to ask. But you don't have to worry. You can just relax for today."

"Are sure?" She nodded and continued sweeping as I leaver her be. I decided to give myself a tour of the tenement house. I stopped by the candy store the triplets owned and were king enough to offer me some candy for free.

With a lollipop in mouth I explored some more and passed by where uncle Onodo worked on his wood carving. He gave a peace sign at me and I returned it with my own.

I went upstairs to explore some more and found myself on a small porch on the roof where Grandpa Shuta and Mike were working on some equipment.

"Hey, guys what'cha doing?" I asked.

"I'm glad you ask Autumn, you see ever since Marin told us she saw you fell out of the sky, I've been very curious about how you came out from the sky." Shuta explained.

"So, where working on some of this equipment to help us find you clues." Mike finished.

"So… your just gonna sit out here watching the sky until you find something out of the ordinary." They nodded in agreement. I just shrugged and stepped over the porch and lay myself on the roof staring at the blue sky.

With my lollipop finished I began thinking about how I got here. Was this all a dream? But if It were I would've have woken up this morning. It didn't push the thought too much as I softly sighed as singing my favorite childhood song.

_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high_

_There's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby._

_Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream,_

_Really do come true._

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Shuta and Mike stopped what they were doing and listened to me singing. I pretended I didn't see them and continued singing.

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_And wake up where the clouds are far behind me._

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops,_

_High above the chimney tops,_

_That's where you'll find me._

_Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly_

_Birds fly over the rainbow_

_Why then, oh why can't I?_

I saw a couple of birds flying around with each other and flew off to city of Tokyo.

_If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow_

_Why, oh why can't I?_

Suddenly after I finished singing the ground started to shake and a bright light like the one that brought me here to this world started flashing high in the sky. I shielded my eyes from the bright light for a few seconds until the bright light was gone.

When I opened my eyes the bright blue sky was replaced with some sort of mirage. It looked like some old ruins with rainbow colors shining all around it. I heard Shuta and mike talking but I too busy admiring the sky I didn't pay attention.

But I knew one thing and that I was the only being in this world who knows about the mysterious sky was called as I muttered it quietly. "Brigadoon."

* * *

Later when Marin came back home from school, she changed her outfit to a salmon shirt and light green overalls and we sat down in a small balcony as she showed me her essay that she won for best composition called 'I Am an Orphan'.

"It's beautiful Marin, very poetic. Maybe someday you'll be a great poet."

"Really, you think so." Marin said with confidence. I nodded in response until Marin sighed sadly.

"It's too bad I didn't get to show the others about my essay. And it's all because of that weird thing in the sky." She looked up to sky.

"Is it a mirage?" she asked. Before I can answer her question I looked up and saw a hole forming in the sky and debris falling out.

"What is that?" Marin asked with a hint of worry and fear in her voice. I saw something bounced into the sky before it crashed into the room. I covered Marin for protection a dust and dirt covered the air.

As it cleared we could see the thing that feel from the sky. It was big daruma the size of a boulder colored in red and purple. I remember this part; this was the part where Marin gets hunted by these aliens. Me and Marin stared in shock as the people of the tenement house rushed outside.

"Marin, Autumn what is happening up there!" Grandpa Shuta shouted in worry. "I think something feel from the sky." Marin answered not taking her eyes on the thing. "And whatever it is, it's big." I added.

"Do you need me to lift it?" Mike asked thinking he can handle it. "I don't think you can." Marin asked standing up slowing as I followed gripping on Marins arm for protection.

Suddenly an eyeball opened up from the top scanning its surroundings until a red laser dot pointed at Marin's forehead. What I didn't expect was the laser red dot pointed at MY head as well until it beeped and it turned activating a yellow eyeball charging up at its pupil.

"GET DOWN!" I shouted as we barely dodged the yellow laser aiming at our heads. Luckily it missed only a little having our top hairs singed.

Everyone at the tenement began to panic asking questions on what happening. When I heard the eyeball charging again, without hesitation I grabbed Marin's wrist and jumped off the balcony landing on everybody and collapsed.

After a while the daruma lifted itself from the tenement house and stared down at all of us. It's laser started pointing it at everyone until it hit on both of me and Marin.

"Oh NO!" Marin cried trembling in fear. I regained my composure and grabbed Marin to get away as it was about to fire it on us. The explosion went off barely missing us again and the people at the tenement.

The explosion created a dust cloud for us to hide, but not for long. I saw to bikes laying on the wall giving me and idea. I motion Marin to the two bikes and she nodded understanding.

As it the dust began to clear Marin said that we borrowed the bikes and began pedaling for our lives. The Daruma began chasing us, knocking everyone and everything in its way. As we came up to the shrine Marin cried in panic as the thing came closer to us.

"If I did something bad I apologize, I promise not to carve anymore sacred trees and show the sky my underwear." I was about to say something but I mind was busy filling with questions. Why is chasing both us? Why me? What is going on here?

Another eyeball from it opened and shouted a green torpedo at us. We tried getting away from it but every time we slowed down to catch our breaths it keeps getting closer to us. Marin was getting dizzy from the lack of breathing.

I tried helping her out but the torpedo exploded behind us barely missing us again for the third time. The bikes that we were riding became a one wheeler as we got ourselves out to the clouded dust and collapsed from exhausted.

"Is it gone?" I asked. But I jinx it to soon as the daruma came to view above us. It coming down at Marin fast ready to stomp on her, luckily she got out the way. It started going up and moving towards me.

I did as what my legs told me to do and run. I caught up with Marin running up the stairs to the shrine. Marin looked behind and screamed at the sight she saw. I turned over my shoulder and screamed also as the daruma was coming after up with RAZOR SHARP BLAZES!

"Over there!" Marin pointed to a space to hid. We both dive into the hiding spot and waited until the daruma passed by. When it was quiet for moment, we popped our heads out of our hiding spot and I sighed in relief.

"That was close, TOO close in fact. Are you alright Marin?"

"Yeah I'm alright, but why is that flying daruma acting so silly." My answer was a simple shrug. Marin turned around and saw something inside the small cabinet.

Inside was a blue like bottle rested on the wall. Marin stared at it with wide eyes filled with curiosity as she touched the bottle she took it out and admired it for a while. She must be daydreaming because that's how she usually is.

"No way how can it be!" she exclaimed coming a back to earth. "It's just a tiny bottle. I have been very confused by it since the first time I saw it."

"Hey, Marin let me see." I said. She handed the blue bottle to me and I took a closer look at it. It suddenly hit me, I recognized this bottle, and it is-

I jumped as Marin screamed and I turned around and saw the daruma behind us. "Oh no, Autumn what are we gonna do." She back away from the wall.

"We should've run away while we had the chance now it's late!" I back away from the wall with her as the daruma turned its head to a new eyeball. It shined bright and it melted everything around us.

I hand the bottle back to Marin as we were cornered. Marin was shaking, eyes filled with fear; I was feeling the same but somehow stayed calm because I knew what was gonna happen.

"That things gonna turn us to bones! Stop it!" She cried as it started to get closer. But nothing was happening, shouldn't Marin be throwing the bottle right now.

"Marin! The bottle! Throw the bottle." I shouted Marin hesitated but as the bright light got closer to our feet Marin cried out as she throws the blue bottle to the daruma.

**POOF! **

A tall blue figure appeared from the bottle with a shiny gold/yellow sword on his right arm. "Who are you?" Marin asked. The figure didn't answer as he aimed his gold/yellow gun on his left arm at the daruma.

He blasted the daruma three times before it dropped into the river with a splash.

"Wow… that was Awesome!" I exclaimed. "Thank you." Marin said. The figure turned to us. Bright red eyes meet Marins green and my brown eyes.

"Did that thing came from the bottle?" Marin asked. I too busy admiring the figure as it turned to us. The one who saved us from that daruma was the tall and handsome blue gun/swordsman, Melan Blue.

* * *

**So what did you think? Good? Bad? Please tell me? I hope for enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be coming up soon. Please review, no flames or mean comments.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Marin." Melan said her name in a calm tone.

"Oh hello, you know my name?" Marin said as she continued staring at Melan. The next thing he did was something unexpected. When he turned his attention to me, he knelt down and bowed his head to me.

"Divine." He said to me as I was puzzled.

"Eh?" Divine? Who is Divine? I don't remember this part in the anime.

"Uh…sorry but I think you mistaken me for someone else. My name is Autumn. What's yours?" I asked as Melan stand back up.

"Melan Blue." He replied.

"Melan Blue?" Marin repeated his name. I gasp as the daruma came back from the river for another round.

"That thing is still alive!" Marin exclaimed. Melan looked back at the daruma and then to us as he approached close in front of us. He extracted his paw like hands from his sides and grabbed us both. Marin screamed as she and Melans faces were inches away from each other.

I wrapped my arms around Melans neck as he jumped and block the darumas blade with his own. Marin kept screaming as sparks fly over me and her. I screamed as the darumas yellow eye beginning to activate again, until Melan kicked it and sending us flying back.

"This is scary!" Marin cried out as Melan activated his wing spans and his face mask. My eyes and grip around his neck tighten as we shoot up to the sky like a rocket. Marin kept screaming the whole time while we were flying.

"I'm flying! I'm flying!" Marin looked down amazed, until her mood changed from screaming and punching Melan telling him to let go of us.

"Marin! Stop! You're gonna…" I spoke to late when lose his hold and dropped Marin. I managed to keep my hold around Melans neck as I watched Marin fall.

"Marin!" I cried trying to reach out for her. "Please save her Melan!" I looked at him with pleading eyes. He nodded and descended down. Melans paws stretched out and grabbed her. When he pulled her up Marin screamed again.

"What's wrong now?" I asked getting annoyed from her screaming.

"He's touching my boobs, please make it stop!" She whined. Jeez, she sounds louder than my sister.

A blast hit us from behind causing Melan to fall along with us. This time I screamed along with Marin as we continued to fall.

Melan avoided the fall as he got back in the air seconds from the ground of the temple we were just at, but crashed into something with a lot of paper before we ascend to the air again.

With a free hand I wiped away the dust and paper from my glasses and clothes when the cost is clear. I giggled at the sight of Marin have paper in her glasses and her neck wrapped around like a necklace.

"Marin, you okay!" I asked as she wiped the paper from her glasses.

"Yeah, I'm alright." She answered as turned her attention towards Melan.

"Thanks for saving us, for a second I thought we were gonna die and what in the world are you doing with a laser gun and a sword and flying and stuff?" She gasped for a second feeling something in her hands she brought them to her face and saw purple blood, Melans blood.

"You're injured, aren't you?" I asked concern.

"The wound is shallow. It will heal soon." He replied calmly not look down at us, and kept focus forward.

"It is because I moved around too much… and you couldn't avoid the beams from that daruma? It's all my fault isn't it?" Marin said guiltily in her tone.

"Don't blame yourself Marin, none of this is your fault." I reassured her giving her light squeeze on the shoulder with a free hand. Melan looked at us and retracted his face mask.

"I'm a Monomakia. Please don't worry yourself you two." Melan said to calm us.

"A Monomakia?" Marin asked.

"I will protect you two. You don't need to know anything."

"We don't need to know anything, then why is that daruma chasing after us?" she asked.

"That was Dollon, a Murder Monomokia." He replied.

"A murder?" She said fear in her voice.

"Another question, why did you bow to me all high and mighty and called me Divine when we first meet?" I asked. I was curious to know who this Divine character is because she must be important to Melan or maybe important to all Monomokia.

Before Melan could answer the daruma known as Dollon appeared out from the trees and chased after us.

"Stay away from us you murder! Don't come near us!" Marin cried as Melan had face mask on again and me holding on to Melan for dear life.

"What did we ever do you? Stay away!" she continued on.

"I don't think he listen to you Marin, no matter how much you try." I pointed out to her. Suddenly the daruma Monomokia stopped chasing us.

"Huh, I think it understood me?" She was wrong however when it only stop to exhaust the leaves from inside and continued the chase.

"No, you were right it didn't understand me!" Marin cried.

"Where are we going?" I asked, but Melan didn't answer as the daruma kept chasing us to a big temple with lots of people were there. Then we came to an amusement park as Melan came in front of an empty seat in a ride.

I let go of Melans neck and help Marin as she was dropped. She sighed in relief that it was all over.

"Wait for me here." Melan said.

"But wait a minute, I don't feel comfortable riding this thing without paying for it." Marin said worried.

"I'll come get you soon."

"But, what if they want us pay for a ticket." She argued.

"I don't think you should worry about that. Look!" I pointed to the daruma that was covered in a paper lamp until it shred it off.

Melan left us and we watch as he and the daruma battle. Melan and the daruma kept shooting at each other with their own lasers, going around each other in a circle.

"Autumn, do think he'll be alright." Marin looked at me as she squeezed and held my hand.

"Don't worry, I can tell that he's strong and we have nothing worry." But I spoke to soon as a bright light flashed at the scene of the battle. When it cleared the daruma was heading right for us and fast.

"Hold on!" I hugged her protectively.

**CRASH!**

The daruma hit and destroyed our ride, leaving me and Marin hanging on a wire for our lives.

"We're goners!" Marin cried as she was gripping on to my ankle.

"Just hold on and don't look down!" I said keeping a tight grip on the wire.

Marin then screamed as the daruma came back getting ready to kill us. Marin wiggled moving her legs tell it to go away. I grit my teeth hard because with her moving around, my grip was slipping.

"Marin, stop moving around! I'm slipping!" I shouted. The paper necklace that was around her fall off and the daruma shred it causing to stop and exhaust it, and then it started to fall down.

Melan came not a moment too soon as he slice its head and blast his body from inside. The daruma fell and explode on the ground.

"Hey don't swing it around!" Marin complained while the force of the blast was causing me to slip even more and both of us screamed when I lost my grip.

Melan caught us with his paw-like hands. I sighed in relief that it was all over. I'm surprised that he can hold us with such small hands. He looked at us as his face masked was removed.

"I'm sorry. But you two were in grave danger." He said to us. Then he took us to the top of the ride as the sun was about to set.

"Are any of you injured?" He asked in concern. I shook my head as me and Marin stared at our savior. Now that it was over, it was a perfect time to ask Melan my question again.

"Thanks for saving us… but you didn't answer my question back there. Why did you call me Divine?"

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you. You don't need to anything." Why I am not surprised. Of course he wouldn't tell me. Look there's a new mysterious to add to all this.

"Y-You saw…" Marin mumbled as she stared at Melan.

"You saw them. You saw my underwear, didn't you?" I laughed right after she said it. This part always made me laugh. Looks like this a beginning of a new friendship between me and Marin and the alien gun-swordsman Melan Blue.

* * *

**What do you think of this chapter? I hope its okay. More chapters to come ahead. Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


End file.
